callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вермахт
'Вермахт '— армия Третьего Рейха. Фразы Call of Duty, United Offensive и Call of Duty 2 *"Achtung! Granate!" - "Осторожно! Граната!" *''"Alles klar Kumpel!" ''- "Всё ясно, дружище!" *"Amerikanische Handgranate! - "Американская граната!" *"Amerikanische Infanterie! - "Американская пехота!" *"Amerikanische Truppen! - "Американские войска!" *"Amerikanische Panzerfaust! - "Американская бронетехника!" *"Amis! - "Янки!" *"Angriff! Angriff! - "Атака! Атака!" *"Auf der Linke Seite! - "Налево!" *"Auf der rechten Seite! - "Направо!" *"Bei der kaputten Mauer! - "По сломанной стене!" *"Besser du als ich, Ami! - "Лучше ты, чем я, янка!" *"Besser du als ich, Engländer! - "Лучше ты, чем я, англичанин!" *"Bewegung! - "Сменить позицию!" *"Deckung! Geh in Deckung! - "Прикрой! Иди и прикрой!" *"Die Amerikaner kämpfen wie die Franzosen! - "Американцы воюют, как французы!" *"Die Amerikaner sind schwach und ihr Präsident ist ein Krüppel! - "Американцы слабые, их президент калека!" *"Die Engländer! - "Англичане!" *"Eine Granate! Kommt sofort! - "One grenade! Coming up!" *''"Elende Ratte!"'' - "Wretched rat!" *"Erster Stock! - "First floor!" *"Engländer! - "Englishman!" *"Fahr zur Hölle!" - "Go to Hell!" *"Fahr zur Hölle, du russischer Bastard! - "Go to Hell, you Russian bastard!" *"Feindliche Infanterie! - "Enemy infantry!" *"Feindliches Maschinengewehr! - "Enemy machinegun!" *"Feindliche Panzer! - "Enemy armor!" *''"Feuer frei!"'' - "Fire at will!" *"Feuerschutz! - "Covering fire!" *"Geh nach Hause, Yankee! - "Go home Yankee!" *"Geh und hilf ihm, er wurde getroffen! - "Go and help him, he got hit!" *"Gib auf! Wir wissen doch beide, dass du keine Chance hast! - "Give up! Both of us know that you have no chance!" *"Gib Sperrfeuer, Männer! – "Give curtain-fire, men!" *''"Granatenangriff! In Deckung!" ''- "Grenade assault! Get down!" *"Granate! Macht schnell! - "Grenade! Look sharp!" *"Hab einen! - "Got one!" *''"Haftbombe geworfen!"'' - "Sticky-bomb thrown!" *''"Haftgranate!" - "Sticky-grenade!" *"''Herr West! Ich hol dich! - "Mister West! I got you!" *"Hey, du Idiot! Fang das! - "Hey, you idiot! Take this!" *"Hey, du idiot! Fang das hier! - "Hey, you idiot! Take this here!" *"Hey, mein Magazin ist Leer! Lade nach! - "Hey, my magazine is empty! Reloading!" *''"Hey, Russe! Hier ist ein Geschenk für dich!" - "Hey, Russian! Here is a gift for you!" *"''Hey Yankee! Bald liegt deine Frau in meinem Bett, und deine Kinder sprechen alle Deutsch! - "Hey Yankee! Soon your girl lies in my bed, and your children speak German!" *"Hey Yankee! Wenn wir den Krieg gewonnen haben, werden eure Kinder Deutsch sprechen! - "Hey Yankee! When we have won the war, your children will be speaking German!" *"Hier! Ein Geschenk von der deutschen Armee! - "Here! A gift from the German army!" *''"Hier! Hab eine Granate, Amerikaner!"'' - "Here! Have a grenade, American!" *"Ich gebe Deckung﻿!" - "''I give cover!" *"''Ich gebe Deckung,﻿ mein Freund" - "I give cover, my friend!" *"Ich komme mit! - "I'm going with you!" *"Ich hab einen! ''- "I got one! I got one!" *"''Ihn hat's erwischt! - He's down!" *"Ihr Amerikaner seid alle verweichlicht, ihr hab nicht den hauch einer chance gegen uns!" - "All Americans are weak, you don't have the breathing chance against us!" *"In Deckung bei den Kisten! - "In cover by the crates!" *"In Deckung gehen! Los! - "Go for cover! Go!" *''"Jawohl!" ''- "Yes Sir!" *''"Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen!" - "Now there is no escape!" *"Kein Problem! Ich gebe Deckung!"'' - "No problem! I give cover!" *"Kommunisten! - "Communists!" *"Kritischer Treffer! - "Critical hit!" *"Lauf weg! Dann lassen wir dich vielleicht am leben, Ami! - "Run away! Then maybe we let you live, Yank!" *"Linke Seite! - "Left-hand side!" *"Los geht's! - "Here we go!" *"Los los los! - "Go go go!" *"Mann am Boden! - "Man down!" *"Nachladen! Nachladen! - "Reloading! Reloading!" *"Rauch! Ich will da draußen Rauch sehen! - "Smoke! I want to see some smoke!" *''"Runter! Granate!"'' - "Get down! Grenade!" *"Sanitäter! - "Medic!" *"Scharfschutze! - "Sharpshooter!" *"Schnell! Deckung geben! Ich muss nachladen! - "Quickly! Give cover, I must reload!" *"Setzte eine Rauchgranate ein! - "Throwing smoke grenade!" *''"Sie kennen unsere Position!"'' - "They know our position!" *''"Sie schießen durch die Wände!" - "They shoot through the walls!" *"''Sowjetische Truppen! - "Soviet troops!" *"Sperrfeuer! - "Curtain fire!" *"Stirb, du Yankee Bastard! - "Die, you Yankee bastard!" *"Sofort!" - "''Immidiately!" *"Sperrfeuer!"'' - "Curtain-fire!" *"Tötet die Amis! - "Kill the Yanks!" *"Tötet die amerikanischen Soldaten! - "Kill the American soldiers!" *"Tötet die Kommunisten! - "Kill the communists!" *''"Unten bleiben!"'' - "Stay down!" *''"Verdammt! Mein magazin ist leer! Lade nach!"'' - "Damn! My magazine is empty! Reloading!" *"Vorsicht! Granate! - "Watch out! Grenade!" *''"Wachsam bleiben!"'' - "Stay watchful!" *''"Warum schaffe ich ihn einfach nicht?"'' - "Why can't I beat him?" *"Wenn du unter der Erde liegst, piss ich auf dein Grab Ami! - "When you lie under the ground, I’ll piss on your grave, Yank!" *"Wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann wartet New York! - "When we are finished here, New York awaits!" *''"Werfe eine Granate!"'' - "Throwing a grenade!" *''"Wollt ihr noch mehr davon?"'' - "Wanna get more of that?" *''"Zahltag!"'' - "Payday!" Call of Duty: World at War (Крах) * "Deutschland über alles!" - "Все за Германию!" * "Für den Führer!" - "Ради Фюрера!" * "Für die Ehre des Reiches!" - "Ради чести Рейха!" * "Gebt euer Leben für das Deutsche Reich!" - "Отдай свою жизнь за Рейх!" * "Gebt euer Leben für den Führer!" - "Отдай жизнь за Фюрера!" Call of Duty: World at War (Мультиплеер) *"Conquer all that stand before us!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"March together for victory!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"Unite, under the Iron Cross!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"Trust none but the Führer!" - At start of Free-for-All match *"You alone must defend the glory of the Reich" - ''At the start of Free-For-All match *"''Hunt the flag down!" - At start of a Capture the Flag match *"For the Führer!" - At start of Searc and Destroy match *"Fight for the flag!" - At the start of War match *"Our recon plane will find them!" - When friendly player calls recon plane *"Enemy recon plane!" - When enemy player calls recon plane *"Our artillery will shake them up!" - When friendly player calls in artillery. *"Enemy artillery!" - When enemy player calls in artillery. *"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!" - When friendly player calls in dogs. *"They sent the hounds, but they too will find only death!" - When enemy player calls in dogs. *"Give your lives for Germany!"/"For the preservation of the Reich!, we must fight on!"- Near the end of a match *"A draw is a disgrace to the Fatherland!" - At match draw *"A draw will not stand in the way of ultimate victory!" - At match draw *"Ensure this is the ''only time we taste defeat!"- At match defeat *"''Keep fighting until German victory is assured!"- At match defeat *"Victory belongs to Germany!"- At match victory *"We honor the Führer with our success!"- At match victory Категория:Армии